


You Don't Want Me?

by Eastofthemoon



Series: You Don't Want Me? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Allura stared unblinking as she walked into the kitchen of her apartment.  The mess alone was enough to catch her by surprise.  The crushed egg shells on the floor.  The layer of flour spilled over the counter so thick it looked like it had snowed.  The knocked over bowls of some kind of brown batter spilled on the floor, but what had her full intention was her boyfriend standing in the centre of the mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutekittenlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/gifts).



> Wrote this as a fic request for Cutekittenlady in which the prompt was "You don't want me?" Hope you enjoy!

Allura stared unblinking as she walked into the kitchen of her apartment. The mess alone was enough to catch her by surprise. The crushed egg shells on the floor. The layer of flour spilled over the counter so thick it looked like it had snowed. The knocked over bowls of some kind of brown batter spilled on the floor, but what had her full intention was her boyfriend standing in the centre of the mess.

From his hair down to his arms the same brown batter dripped as if he had been dunked into a whole kid size pool of it. Keith stared at Allura as he coughed and tucked his hands behind his back like he was trying to regain a bit of dignity.

“You’re...home early,” he said.

“Pidge took over the last hour of my shift as a birthday gift,” Allura said as she stepped forward and looked Keith over. “What on Earth happened to you?”

Keith gave a sheepish smile. “Um...I tried to bake you a birthday cake,” he admitted. He looked around and sighed. “It..didn’t go well.”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you bake?”

“Lance’s idea,” Keith grumbled. “I was just going to buy you one, but he suggested I bake one to make it more personal.”

“That doesn’t quite explain the mess,” Allura said as she pointed to the floor.

Keith’s eyes narrowed as his gaze went to the living room. “Red and the mice decided to have a game of tag.”

“Ah,” Allura said as she spied her pet mice snoozing in their cage as Red was eyeing them from her seat near the window. She noted they all had patches of the brown cake batter coated into their fur.

They’re pets were famous for the game of literal ‘cat and mouse’. Keith’s cat had never hurt them, but she greatly enjoyed chasing them when they were outside their cage. The most bizarre thing about it was that the mice seemed to enjoy the game as well. She hadn’t seen a mess this bad since the time they had tried to repaint their apartment. There were still paw shaped paint marks on the wall from it.

“I was just beginning to clean up,” Keith said with a sigh, “when you came home.”

“I see,” she said and looked back to Keith. She couldn’t resist giggling at his small pout. It made her wish she had a camera.  
“Allura, don’t laugh,” he whined.

“I should get the camera,” she teased, “and show Lance how great his idea went.”

“I would appreciate if you didn’t,” Keith growled.

“Alright, alright,” Allura promised as she brushed the bangs away from his eyes. “With that said, thank you, it was a sweet gesture, but perhaps we’ll go out to dinner tonight? Hunk should be saving us a table.”

Keith seemed to relax and gave a nod. “Yeah, okay,” he said.

A bit of batter dripped onto Allura’s hand and she grimaced. “After you have a shower though,” she said.

Keith gave a sly smile. “You don’t want me?”

“Not while you’re covered in cake batter, no,” Allura said, flatly.

Keith didn’t dropping his teasing grin and to Allura’s horror raised his arms. “Don’t. You. Dare-ACK!”

It was too late to escape as Keith roped her into a tight hug. She yelped as she felt her face and nice clean clothes get covered in the batter.

“There, now we match,” Keith teased.

Allura shot him a glare, but found herself smiling as Keith started to laugh. Oh well, this was why they owned a washer and dryer.


End file.
